


In Long Embrace

by twicefivemiles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicefivemiles/pseuds/twicefivemiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer did not anticipate how long the nights would be when he threw his lot in with the Winchesters', but he is finding ways to pass the time. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Long Embrace

Nights are boring now.

They have been ever since he was taken in by a human with floppy hair and deceptively calm eyes, ever since he was seduced by Samuel Winchester and joined his ill-advised campaign against Heaven.

Lucifer had wanted to give him everything and it turned out that Sam was more than happy to have his army's surrender. And so Lucifer gave that to him - because Sam asked. But he hasn't left the human alone.

During the day, Lucifer finds ways to amuse himself as he keeps an eye on Sam. He clears the way on the brothers' hunts and learns to leave them to it or risk the both of them going mad with nothing to do. He chases down stray demons and destroys them, feeling a little more like a true Angel every time. But mostly he experiments with distracting Sam, counts out the number of ways he can make him abandon his plans for the day and stay in bed.

The nights, however, test even his legendary patience.

Lucifer doesn't know where Castiel goes once his charge is asleep, doesn't care to ask. For the most part, Lucifer himself stays in the motel room, keeps a silent vigil over Sam. Just in case.

Tonight Sam is deeply asleep, untroubled by nightmares. Lucifer stands against the window of the motel room, captivated by the way the blue light scatters across his vessel's back, turns his hair dark against the sheets. He angles a look at the second bed, determines that Sam's brother will not be waking soon, and moves forward.

He toes off Nick's shoes and socks and folds the uncomfortable denim of his jeans on a chair before sliding in next to Sam.

Lucifer exhales a long breath and stretches alongside his true vessel. Sam is fast asleep, lying on his stomach with his head turned toward him. He is sleep-warm and relaxed and Lucifer finds himself fascinated by the vulnerability in that, in the protective, possessive urge it creates in him.

He slips his hands under the thin cotton of Sam's tshirt and rubs up the human's broad back, delighted by the heat of him. He hums under his breath and repeats the motion, fingers spread greedily in search of skin.

Sam mumbles something in his sleep and moves instinctively toward Lucifer, making the Angel smile.

Lucifer pulls the thin sheet over them both, creating a blue-tinged world of cotton and flesh as he shifts them out of sync with Sam's normal time-stream. He gets his hands back up under Sam's shirt, stroking the muscles more firmly, revelling in the soft sounds he pulls from the human.

Eventually, his ministrations wake Sam. He rolls over onto his back, moving into the warmth of Lucifer's body and opens his eyes.

"Lucifer," Sam's voice is heavy with sleep, still half in dreams.

"Sam."

Lucifer keeps his tone low and whispered, not wanting to break the spell just yet. He lays on his side and leans over Sam, pushes his tshirt up once again and runs his palm over the human's abdomen and chest.

"What time is it?" Sam asks blearily, remaining relaxed beneath him.

Lucifer leans down to place brief, open-mouthed kisses along Sam's stomach and smiles against his skin. "Very early," he murmurs.

That seems to appease Sam because he makes a small noise of contentment and allows Lucifer's explorations for a moment longer. After a pause, something clicks in Sam's brain and he grips the Angel's shoulder.

"We can't. Dean is-"

"Not here," Lucifer assures him, rearranging himself and already reaching into the waistband of Sam's boxers. And it's close enough to the truth. There is no one else in this moment.

It's a testament to how groggy Sam still is that he doesn't question that, just lies back with a quiet, "Oh."

Sam is already half erect when Lucifer finally closes his hand around him, teased by sleep and the Angel's own prompting. He murmurs something unintelligible and gives a little jerk of his hips as Lucifer strokes him, hand firm and patiently slow.

Lucifer shifts again, leans over Sam and slides the edge of his boxers down, encouraging Sam to help as he removes them completely. He gives a short hum of satisfaction and runs his hands up Sam's legs and thighs, sliding them apart and bending one of his legs up at the knee.

He leans over Sam's splayed leg and mouths wetly along the crease at his hip, drawing a sigh from his vessel. Lucifer smiles and runs a hand up Sam's torso again, pushing his tshirt up under his arms and continues the unhurried stroking.

With a long look at his vessel's face - eyes closed and mouth parted - Lucifer bends over him and kisses the base of his erection, glides lips and tongue along his length. He hums in an undertone and wraps his mouth around the head of Sam's cock, swirling his tongue there and relearning the taste of him.

Sam's quiet mumbling dissolves into a low whine as he cants his hips and Lucifer has to smile around him at that, curling his fingers on the human's hip and holding him still. He inhales deeply, pulls off, and licks a broad path along the length of him before closing his lips around the tip again, sliding as far down Sam's erection as he can. Lucifer keeps his tongue pressed hard along the underside and he denies his vessel's human reaction until he feels Sam nudge the back of his throat, until he sees the human's fingers clench and twist in the sheets and he has to hold Sam's hips flush against the mattress.

There's possession in this act, the dark flare of greed that Lucifer has to contain lest he consume Sam completely, subjugate his will, bind Sam to him, and never let him go. It's in the press of his fingertips where they brace against the human's hipbones, in the shameless slide of his tongue as he bobs his head over Sam's cock, and it is in the desperate, burning search of his Grace where it reaches out for him, seeking to connect with something impossible, the unreachable human soul that was made for him alone.

Lucifer continues his unrelenting pace, continues the wet heat and suction of this until Sam's thighs tremble and the muscles of his stomach constrict, until he cries out Lucifer's name and the Angel swallows around his length, accepting his release.

Sam gives a long sigh, muscles jumping slightly wherever Lucifer strokes him, lying sprawled and breathless under the cover of the sheet. Lucifer takes his time moving from his position, releasing Sam only reluctantly and placing wet kisses to his thighs and stomach. He hums his approval and pushes Sam onto his side, spoons up behind him and flattens his palm over the centre of the human's chest.

They shift back into sync with the normal human conception of time as Lucifer pulls the cotton sheet back from above them. He pushes a leg in between Sam's and exhales against the back of his neck, his own arousal ignored for the moment.

Sam presses back again him, voice slurred with afterglow, "What was that for?"

"You are mine, Sam," he whispers fiercely, arm tightening around the human, "and I take care of my things."

Sam makes a quiet noise of protest but remains relaxed in his embrace.

"Shush," Lucifer soothes, making himself comfortable enough to pass the night wrapped around him, "go back to sleep."


End file.
